familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Adoniram Judson Beals (1840-1910)
}} Vital Records Nebraska Signal Obituary A. J. BEALS IS DEAD – Stricken While Passing the Photograph Gallery While Returning to His Office – A. J. Beals was attacked by heart failure at 8 o'clock Tuesday morning in front of the photograph gallery while passing on Court street. People who were near carried him into the gallery where he expired a few minutes later. His body was removed to his home on south Church street. He had survived a severe attack of heart failure a few weeks ago and rallied from it and was able to return to work at his coal office. The funeral took place from the Geneva Methodist Episcopal church at 3 p. m. yesterday and was conducted by the pastor, Rev. J. W. Embree. The Geneva Odd Fellow lodge had charge of the funeral arrangements. The deceased was also a member of the Modern Woodmen and members of the Woodman team attended the funeral in a body. There were many beautiful floral offerings. Mr. Beals has been the chairman of the board of trustees of the Geneva Methodist Episcopal church for a number of years. He has held numerous local offices, frequently declining honors of this character. He has been held in high esteem by the whole community and has commanded the good will of everybody all through the years of his long residence in this county. All the children were present at the funeral. Mr. and Mrs. J. L. Houchin and daughter arrived from Omaha Tuesday, as did also Mrs. Lyle Cumberland and children, who had been visiting her. Mr. and Mrs Atkins of University Place were visiting here. Mr. and Mrs. Chambers of Blair arrived Tuesday, O. A. and F. F. Beals arrived from Oklahoma Wednesday evening. Others present at the funeral were: S. C. Beals of Sheldahl, Ia., a niece: E. A. Mercer of Marshalltown, Ia., a brother of Mrs. Beals. Adoriram Judson Beals was born at Cummington, Hampshire Co., Mass., June 9, 1840. In 1858 he moved to Illinois. In 1861 he moved to Iowa and was married to Nancy Mercer March 10, 1964. In 1869 they moved to Nebraska and homesteaded in Fillmore county one and one-half miles north of Geneva. He has been a continuous resident of Fillmore county for forty-one years. He was the first one of the family of six to pass away, there being still living four sisters and one brother, the youngest sixty-two and the oldest eighty. There survive him his wife, two sons and four daughters, one son Harry dying at the age of three years. Mary L. Houchin, the eldest, resides in Omaha, Neb.; Orlie A. Beals at Perry, Ok., Frank F. Beals at Mooreland, Ok.; Gertrude E. Chambers at Blair, Neb.; Effie E. Atkins at University Place, Neb., and Beulah B. Cumberland at Geneva, Neb. He was the third settler on Turkey Creek in Fillmore county, Neb., and was appointed the first sheriff and served the first papers after the organization of the county. He was converted at the age of eighteen and has been an active and official church worker ever since.